Ran-Mao
| image = | kanji = 藍猫 | rōmaji = Ran Mao | alias = | race = Human | gender = Female | age = 16 - 18http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/435187 | height = 154 cm (5'1") | weight = | birthday = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Lau's personal assassin | previous occupation = | base of operations = Anagura; London | status = Alive | relatives = | manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 15 | anime debut = Episode 2 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Sayuri Hayagi | english voice = Trina Nishimura }} Ran-Mao (藍猫, Ran Mao; Chinese Pinyin: Lán-Māo) is Lau's personal assassin. Appearance Ran-Mao has large, golden eyes and jet-black hair with thick, square bangs. Her hair is arranged in long braids and cat ear-like buns, accompanied by a pink rose and a golden tassel on the left bun. She wears a short, black and lavender cheongsam, that is decorated with dark-pink petals, and a blue jacket over it. Additionally, she dresses in thigh-high tights, black ballet shoes, and gold anklets with bells. When acting as an assassin, Ran-Mao carries two chuí or meteor weapons. They are gold, blue, and maroon in color, and each chuí has a blue tassel on the top. They are composed of very heavy material, as a single swing of them is capable of breaking pavement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, page 29 Personality Ran-Mao is cold, emotionless, and taciturn, as she hardly ever engages in a conversation. However, she is deeply loyal to Lau, and acts only when instructed to by him. Though she is technically not related to Lau, he claims she is his sister, since she has known him since they were very young.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 5 Ran-Mao possesses some flirtatious tendencies, and usually under Lau's orders, she would attempt to use her sexuality to attract someone's attention. Before, at one of Ciel's parties, she had triflingly courted an important guest; Lau attributes her flirtatious behavior to the fact that she is a "pampered child."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, page 14 Plot Curry Contest Arc Upon Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis' arrival at Lau's opium den, Ran-Mao was seen sitting on Lau's lap, along with several other women. She observes in silence at Lau's exchange with the guests.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 15, pages 12-15 Later, Lau decides to take Ran-Mao to the curry contest as a treat, which surprises Ciel due to the fact that he could nonchalantly have one of his girls in front of his clients. Lau claims that Ran-Mao is his sister, although they are not related by blood.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 5 Throughout the competition, she silently spectates the event, while standing in Lau's arms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 21, page 23 Afterward, Ran-Mao and Lau approach an upset Harold West and his wife Mina, who are plotting to try another scandalous act. Lau says that while Ciel would not take out the "small fries," he has to exterminate the bad rats infesting his city; thus, he keeps a "cat," referring to Ran-Mao. She swings one of her clubs onto the ground, with enough force to crack the cement. Harold and Mina scream, and they are, implicitly, killed by Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 28-29 Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ran-Mao and Lau are invited to a party thrown by Ciel Phantomhive. She stands quietly while Lau makes small talk with Arthur Conan Doyle, and when later introduced to Georg von Siemens, she immediately clings to him. Lau apologizes in her place, attributing her bold action to her supposedly pampered nature.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 13-16 In the midst of the festivities, Ran-Mao and the other guests hear a loud scream from Georg. They rush to his bedroom; inside, they discover, to their unanimous horror, that Georg has been killed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 39, pages 33-37 They contemplate about the details of the murder, and Lau suggests that Georg's death was a locked room murder. Everyone is, then, asked for his or her alibi. When it is Lau's turn, he says that he and Ran-Mao were drinking in the lounge with Karl Woodley. Ciel is the only one without an alibi, and thus, Arthur is told to watch over him in his confinement. Afterward, Lau and the other guests are escorted to their respective rooms.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 40, pages 5-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga; Chapter 40, pages 10-24 The next morning, Ran-Mao and the other guests discover the brutal murder of Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 41, pages 26-28 Eventually, they resolve to move Sebastian's body to the cellar for the meanwhile, and plan to continue the topic over breakfast.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 9-11 Later, at the breakfast table, they realize that Patrick Phelps is absent. They head to Ciel's bedroom, where Patrick was assigned to stay in. When they find that the door is locked, Grey swiftly cuts it down. They hurry inside, and discover Patrick's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 42, pages 17-26 While everyone else is concentrating on Patrick, Ran-Mao and Lau rummage through Ciel’s wardrobe, much to Ciel's annoyance. Soon after, they have dessert at the drawing room, where Ran-Mao silently observes as the other guests discuss the three murders.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, pages 4-15 Ultimately, the group allows Arthur to dictate their actions from that time on, as through deductive reasoning, he is the only one who could not have committed any of the crimes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 43, page 27 They decide to investigate Sebastian's body in the cellar, but Lau asks to stay behind to enjoy tea with Ran-Mao.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, page 3 Subsequently, Arthur explains to all the guests that their rooms and belongings must be checked, and they give their consent. Ran-Mao and Mey-Rin search Irene Diaz's room. A distressed Mey-Rin notes that Ran-Mao tends to leave things open after she is finished looking through them. She takes the liberty to sift through Irene's trunks as well, and puts a pair of her undergarments on her head, much to Irene's and Mey-Rin's alarm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 44, pages 17-20 In due course, the group gathers at the drawing room once again. Soon after Lau suggests the existence of a "thirteenth person," Jeremy Rathbone appears.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, pages 5-6 After they verify that Jeremy is not involved in the murders, Jeremy is allowed to lead the investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 45, page 15 For dinner, the group eats a scrumptious steak meat the Phantomhive servants have prepared. Lau presses for the truth behind the incidents, but Jeremy advises them to not be hasty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 46, pages 26-27 In order to catch Patrick's killer, Ran-Mao agrees to be used as a decoy dressed in Ciel's clothes. Upon Jeremy's call, Ran-Mao kicks off the murderer, and Charles Grey steps in to kill it, but Jeremy stops him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 46, pages 32-34 They later reveal it to the other occupants of the Phantomhive manor that Patrick's murderer is an African snake, who has aimed to kill Ciel based on his scent; therefore, when Ran-Mao was dressed in Ciel's clothes, it came directly to her. Ran-Mao remarks that his clothes are tight on her. Lau comments that should Ciel have died, they would have been in trouble. She agrees, saying she is glad Ciel is safe, and hugs him tightly; Ciel begs her to at least put on proper clothing, and manages to escape from her grasp.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 5-10 Afterward, Jeremy shows enough evidence supporting the idea that Karl Woodley is the murderer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 11-27 Subsequently, Karl is detained, and the rest of them celebrate the solving of the case. Ran-Mao and the other guests later leave Ciel’s manor.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 47, pages 30-31 Ship Voyage Arc Ran-Mao accompanies Lau when he goes to see Ciel Phantomhive. She is served food along with Lau, and she leaves with him when he is done talking to Ciel about the questionable nature of the Karnstein Hospital.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 51, pages 10-14 Public School Arc Ran-Mao and Lau go to Weston College to observe the the annual cricket tournament. There, Ran-Mao holds up a betting board whilst Lau attempts to persuade other spectators of the tournament to place bets on whether Scarlet Fox or Sapphire Owl will win the match.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 19 She is later seen sitting in Lau's lap during Ciel's final match with Green Lion, as he is flanked by some other women. Upon seeing her display her bare legs, the Green Lion players would become flustered. It is revealed that through Sebastian's suggestion, Ciel recruited them in order to induce poorer performance from the opposing team so that they might easily win the match.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, pages 14-16 However, after a certain informer reports them to the officials, they are forcibly taken away from the venue.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 78, page 17 Despite this, they are later able to witness Ciel's victory and the birth of a second 'Blue Miracle'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 20 Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * Ran-Mao's name literally means "blue cat" in Chinese, and Lau refers to her as his cat. References Navigation pl:Ran-Mao Category:Characters Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Category:Curry Contest Arc